


Hand Job

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars New Jedi Order Era - Various
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky Mara is sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Job

Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand and assassin, current spy, sometime smuggler, and occasional thief, slipped through the spartan bedroom. The sound of the shower would cover her approach.

She eased off her disguise; plain blue coveralls and stringy, mousy wig. Padded across the tiles toward the shower.

Now, she abandoned stealth. Slid the shower door open with one smooth motion.

"Surprise!"

Luke Skywalker mock-glared at his fiancée, who wore nothing but a mischevious grin. She stepped into the shower. "I thought I'd help you wash your back."

"Sneaky," he said.

"You forgot 'underhanded'," she said, and reached down for him.


End file.
